


The Twins

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on his 17 year old younger brothers, Sam and Jared, messing around in their motel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts), [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).



It had started like a normal night for Dean, but it sure as hell didn’t end like one. Dad was off on a hunt, but there was nothing new about that. Dean had gone out to try and get some money hustling pool at the nearby bar, leaving the twins, Sam and Jared, alone in their motel room. Dean should have known something was up with them, they were constantly whispering back and forth, but he figured that it was a twin thing that he would never understand.

Dean had been having a hard time around the twins, the boys had grown up to be gorgeous young men with hazel eyes and floppy dark hair. Sometimes it was all Dean could to stopping himself from running his fingers into their hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. He wasn’t proud to admit it, but his 17 year old younger brothers had been the star players in his jack off fantasies lately. 

Dean was smiling, it had been a good night, he had earned quite a bit of cash, enough to keep him and the twins fed and with a room over their head for a while, still leaving more than enough for them to enjoy themselves with what was left. He stopped at the liquor store, picking up a case of beer to share with his brothers in celebration. 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks the minute he entered their room, the sight in front of him stunning him. Sam was sprawled across the bed naked his hands grasping tightly at Jared’s hips as his twin rode him in a slow leisurely pace. Jared had his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure as he moved up and down the hard length inside of him.

Dean swallowed hard, in all his fantasies, he had never pictured them like this, had never actually pictured them together. “Fuck,” he said softly.

He heard a chuckle and looked to see Sam watching him with a look of pure hunger and lust on his face, “See something you like, Dean?”

“Gonna do something other than watch, Big Brother?” Jared asked, his voice rough with lust.

“Sammy, Jay, fuck.”

The twins laughed lightly, Jared moving off of Sam with a groan of loss. They turned to face him, both of them grinning, “That was the general idea, Dean.”

Dean groaned, those words said in unison went straight to his crotch. 

Sam crawled across the bed, stopping at the foot, “Dean, I think you need to get naked.”

Jared laid back, his hands running across his chest, “Want you to fuck me, Dean. Can’t do that if you are still dressed.”

Dean didn’t have to be asked twice, quickly stripping himself and joining them on the bed. The twins pulled him down between him, each taking turns kissing him and then each other. Jared’s legs opened wide to allow Dean to settle between them, his hands grasping at Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean let himself be pulled down for a kiss, exploring Jared’s mouth. While he had envisioned this, the reality far surpassed anything he had imagined. 

Sam started kissing the back of Dean’s neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Gonna take him hard and fast, Dean? He loves it rough.”

Dean groaned at the words, knowing damn well this wasn’t the first time the twins had played these games. Sam pulled away from him, moving to lie down next to Jared once more.

“When you’re done fucking me into oblivion, you’re gonna fuck Sammy aren’t you. Fuck him hard and fast like he likes it,” Jared said, his tone breathless.

Dean nodded, leaning to kiss Sam hard before returning his attention to Jared. Dean lined up his hard cock with Jared’s hole, the ring of muscle already loosened by Sam’s cock. He slipped in easily, and let out a groan of pleasure when he was was all the way inside.

“Oh, fuck, Sam, he’s wider than you,” Jared moaned, turning his face towards Sam who leaned in to kiss him.

Dean had to admit watching his brothers kiss had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. Watching his brothers kiss while being buried inside one of them, well that, that was even hotter.

“God, Sammy, Jay, do you two know how sexy you are?” Dean asked, thrusting into his baby brother’s body with hard strokes. Sammy had said he liked it hard after all.

The twins laughed, resting their temples against each other, both of them gazing up at Dean. He wasn’t quite sure which one of them pulled him down for a kiss, but he somehow found himself kissing both of them at the same time. Jared was trembling underneath him, his body vibrating with pleasure. Dean cursed when Jared’s inner muscles clenched around him, the teen coming hard between their bodies.

Dean almost came from the feeling alone, but knew he couldn’t come yet, he still had to take care of his Sammy. He slipped out of Jared, the younger boy groaning at the feeling of loss. Dean moved between Sam’s spread legs, lining himself up, thankful that, like Jared, Sam was already stretched and ready for him.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned as Dean pounded into him harshly. His fingers intertwined with Jared’s, as he let his brother own his body as much as he owned his heart. 

Dean knew that if he died, this was what heaven would be. Him intertwined with the twins, loving them like they deserved to be loved. His thrusts increased, Dean knew he was close and wanted to make sure Sam came before he did.

Sam opened his mouth to scream out in pleasure, only to have Jared lean in and kiss him, swallowing the sounds, as Sam came all over his chest. He let out a moan of protest when Dean pulled out of him.

Dean pushed Jared back onto his back, kneeling over the boys, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He gave himself a few hard strokes before he came, his hot seed coating Sam and Jared’s chests. When he finished he reached out, rubbing his cum into the twins skin, smirking at the pleasured sighs that were escaping the boys mouths.

Within moments Dean found himself on his back, Jared wrapped tight against his left side and Sam tight against his right, both of them resting their heads on his shoulders. He found himself drifting off to their whispers, of how they had planned on him finding them like that, on how they had wanted him for so long, of how they were never letting him go now that they had him like this. Dean wasn’t complaining, and he was going to make sure that he’d always be able to keep his boys like this. There wasn’t another option in his mind.


End file.
